The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot
by Carolyn-NYC
Summary: Catching Fire AU/Mature-Peeta knew all along that Katniss was pretending for the cameras. But the thing is even though it broke his heart, he knew she was doing it to try and save their lives. So he resolves to have her in his life in any way he can. Follow Peeta and Katniss as they return home to District 12 and start a friendship that might evolve into something deeper and real.


**A/N: Hey everyone. So this is going to be my first Hunger Games fanfiction. I have been reading them for a while now and am so excited to join the Everlark fanfiction Fandom I hope you guys enjoy this. The plot bunny has been nagging me for a long time so I finally decided to sit down and start writing it.**

**Summary: This will start off right after Cato dies in the first Hunger Games and I'll probably continue it at least through Catching Fire. So I am basically writing a Catching Fire AU. The main thought that propelled me to write this story was "what if Peeta knew that Katniss was acting for the cameras the whole time instead of having to be told-he was heartbroken yes but understanding as well…"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any characters that come from it. I am just playing around with them fme enjoyment. Oh how I would enjoy playing with Peeta :)**

**This is just a short introduction to the story…the normal chapters will be longer if I get enough interest for me to continue. So on to the story…**

After Katniss fires the arrow that ends Cato's life she turns to Peeta with a look of shock and semi-elation. They won. They did it. Peeta pulls her to him and encircles his strong arms around her in a crushing embrace. When they break apart they both wear matching pained smiles.

Peeta grabs her hand and pulls her along to the edge of the cornucopia to descend. He turns around after his feet hit the ground reaching out for her to help. She slides down into his arms and he embraces her again, turning his head into her messy braid to breathe her in.

Their relief and celebratory embrace is cut short by Claudius Templesmith's booming voice. "Attention tributes, the previous revision made that allowed two victors from the same district has been revoked. Only one victor can be crowned. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor…"

Peeta's arms drop from around Katniss as he raises his head to look at her. She has an expression on her face like she knew this was coming. To be honest he knew as well.

Peeta steps back from her, taking the knife he had in possession his hand. Katniss raises her bow in defense with a look of surprise on her face but just as she reaches for her arrow Peeta throws the knife down at her feet. Her eyes fly to his face in confusion.

Peeta smiles wryly. "You have to know that I would never hurt you Katniss. I have known all along that it would be you to win. I wanted…no needed to make sure of it. I made my peace with dying…I'm just glad…ecstatic that you are going to be able to go back home. I'm also so incredibly grateful that I was able to finally tell you how I feel. If I could just do one more thing…" Peeta takes a step towards her and Katniss stiffens slightly and takes a step back from him. Peeta sees this and raises his hands up. "I just want to feel you in my arms one last time…" He says softly as he comes up in front of her but doesn't move, letting her make the final call.

Katniss' eyes are getting visibly wet. She shakes her head and then pulls Peeta to her and starts to sob. Peeta strokes her back and moves his lips up to her ear to whisper what has been on his mind since she kissed him, making sure the microphones don't pick this up, "I know this wasn't real for you…but I am so thankful for everything. You honestly made me happier than I have ever been…so happy in fact I am okay with these being my last days on earth, because they were spent with you. In case you don't already know…I love you Katniss." He says the last part loud enough for the microphones to catch it and pulls back to gaze at Katniss' reaction.

Her tears are streaming down her cheeks now. "Peeta…I…"

Peeta wipes her tears away and smiles widely. "Hey…it's okay. I know…I just know…" Peeta then tries to step back but Katniss doesn't allow him to. She drops her bow and grasps his face in her shaking hands pulling his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. They both feel fire exploding from where their bodies are touching. Peeta's arms travel up to Katniss' neck, stroking the soft skin their. Katniss' move from where they were placed on either side of his face to grasp Peeta's curly hair almost to the point of pain. They both moan into the kiss. Katniss tongue tentatively licks Peeta's lips, asking for entrance which he grants almost immediately. Their tongues duel for dominance for a minute while their hands explore each other's bodies. Their passionate embrace only halts when Katniss feels Peeta start to shake with sobs, his tears making their way onto her face. She pulls back to look at him, seeing his anguish.

Peeta laughs painfully shaking his head, "Well, that was more then I hoped for. If that was the last thing I do on this earth it was so worth it." He shoots Katniss a wry grin.

Katniss says shaking her head resolutely. "No…NO!"

Peeta's eyes find hers sadly, "Katniss, you have to go home. They have to have their victor and I am sure as hell not going to let it be me." He grabs her bow and forces it into her hands and even grabs an arrow for her to knock it, to end his life. When he takes a step back Katniss immediately drops the bow an arrow again stepping towards him with a determined look in her eyes.

"No they don't. Why should they, huh?" Katniss reaches into her pocket and pulls out the nightlock berries.

"NO!" Peeta grabs her hand trying to stop her from eating them herself.

Katniss stares into Peeta eyes while grabbing his hand that is covering her own and turning it over to pour some berries into it. "Trust me…" She implores. "Trust me."

Peeta stares at Katniss in shock understanding what she is implying. "Together?"

Katniss smiles slightly and with a determined nod of her head she says, "Together."

Peeta grabs Katniss's hand which is free and laces their fingers together. "One"

Katniss looks at their hand entwined and then glances up to the sky, glaring at the gamemakers. "Two."

Peeta surprises Katniss by turning her head back to him and leaning in to give her one last quick kiss on her lips. "Three"

They both raise their hands to their mouths about to eat the deadly berries when the voice interrupts them once more. "STOP! STOP!" They drop their hands looking around in question. "Ladies and gentleman, may I present the winners of the 74th annual hunger games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark."

Peeta beams at Katniss, dropping the berries in his hand to the floor and smacking them out of her own hand bringing her into him for another embrace. His jubilation is further shown when he picks her up and spins, making Katniss giggle. That's right giggle. "PEETA! Put me down."

He complies with her wishes and puts her down but doesn't let her go. They both star into each others eyes knowing they cheated death, cheated the capital. They just don't understand the repercussions that this will cause for them in the future. The whir of the hovercraft is the only thing that breaks them out of the heated gaze they are sharing, the winds that are whipping around them from it making them embrace tighter.

And back to the capital they go…

**So there it is. Sorry for the grammar mistakes – IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED IN BEING MY BETA-PLEASE MESSAGE ME! I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER! Review if you think I should continue. This is going to be very different from Catching Fire, but some of your favorite Everlark scenes will remain Also, I do love writing mature scenes—but in the chapters where they will appear – I will post one with the mature scene and edit it out of the next chapter (so you can skip it if you want). Thanks for reading!**

**xxCarolyn**


End file.
